candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2015
10:38 What? 10:40 Hi 10:42 Etto, don't spam again. 10:45 I just weclome Holiday Hut 10:48 You spammed before. 10:49 back 10:50 looks like nobody care about the characters,I don't want to say anything.gtg 10:52 But here write I say after Holiday Hut 10:53 join the chat 10:56 I g2g guiz, cya! 11:02 Sup bot 11:02 You know what to do. 11:03 Kick AWikiBoy521 11:03 * ChaneyTheSamurott pokes Wildonesbot :P 11:04 Poking as usual :D 11:04 @Wildonesbot 11:04 Noh 11:14 Sup? 11:16 Chat Bot up? 11:16 Chat is Dead! 11:18 Sup 11:30 gtg 11:31 Alt+F4! One! 11:55 Joey Pikes 1 try to passed without boosters in Level 1139. 11:56 Mountain, not Fountain. 01:41 Hi 01:41 I have asthma. :S 01:49 Hi. 02:12 oh... I think I just did... (caps) 02:12 Can I scream at you bot? 02:12 There's nobody else here I can scream at.... 02:12 :( 02:59 Chat log viewer? Are you there? :P 03:00 Hey guys 03:11 test 03:29 saw your thread there solstice 03:29 It wouldn't surprise me if it is who you think 03:30 But why attack that wiki? T.T 03:30 based on near spammy behavior here 03:30 seems more like a jokester.. nothing personal, not picky about where to act up? 03:30 hes been doing it for about 5 days straight... 03:30 maybe 03:31 oh wow... 03:31 i posted about it on the VSTF wiki, but no reply 03:31 well, it could also be someone trying to put the named user in a bad light. 03:31 they even removed the post. 03:31 :( 03:32 that is also possible.. 03:32 can you report/write to wikia requesting verification for sockpuppeting 03:32 I contacted wikia before, and they asked me to contact VSTF from their wiki. :/ 03:33 -_- 03:33 so helpful! :| 03:33 Idk, they might be doing something about it, but the post removing... 03:33 chaney writes to wikia regularly requesting checks on sockpuppets though... 03:34 yeah, the post removing might have to do with the current security issues, IDK. really BAD stuff happened. 03:34 like accounts hacked - admin accounts. 03:34 Oh yeah. 03:34 they did make a thread about it on CC 03:34 so if they think it could be related, they may want to keep references quiet. 03:35 yes, I linked it on a thread here too. 03:35 Maybe... 03:35 It's frustrating tho to have reports go *poof* like that. :( 03:36 But still, they could've at least given me a reply. T.T 03:36 yeah they could 03:36 Maybe I should ask the user who removed the report? 03:36 you could still report it via special:contact, and mention the VSTF wiki removed post as well. 03:36 that's also a possibility 03:37 Okay... Thanks. 03:37 Special:contact is private so they should answer you. 03:37 np. sorry I can't help more 03:37 I am very frustrated myself today. 03:37 but I doubt that they can actually block him entirely... 03:37 why? O.o 03:38 people changing stuff they shouldn't, that affects the whole wiki, leaving broken code behind and saying "it's broken, somebody else can fix it" 03:38 that kind of behavior really makes me MAD 03:38 and this person wants to be an admin -_- 03:38 I see, I hadn't really been active on wikia recently. 03:38 there I vented.... nuff said. 03:39 it's ok... 03:39 i'm having a bit off a hard time overall lately, so everything is harder. 03:40 brb 03:41 Okay. 03:57 . 03:57 . 03:57 . 03:57 . 03:57 . 04:35 soo noone is here 04:38 Dead chat? 04:41 yup 04:59 Hi 06:04 Chat glitch? 06:09 Back. 07:14 Hi Chaney. 07:15 Fecking lag again -_- 07:15 Anyways, who's this Chilly Bean BAM chap? 07:20 Lag? 07:27 CHAPPAAAAA!!! 07:27 07:28 Chillybean 07:29 Oh, hi NRN. 07:29 This chat was so dead. 07:30 IKR. 07:31 Also, 435 Soda sucks :( 07:31 So does 97 -_- 07:32 98 sucks even more than 97, trust me. 07:32 CCSS is being so mean to me :( 07:32 Around 320 tries on 21 pre-nerf.. 07:33 WTF 07:34 Wait until you see the 300s and 400s- some of them will give you a right good thrashing. 07:37 Lag? 07:39 Abandon me why not... 07:43 Goodbye 435 Soda. You will not be missed. 07:43 SPRINKLESHELL! Boy have I missed you. :) 07:44 What the heck 07:47 Sprinkleshell returned on 436. I've missed him between 345 and 436. 07:47 WB NRN 07:48 What's Sprinkleshell? 07:49 http://candycrushsoda.wikia.com/wiki/Sprinkleshell 07:49 GAHD 07:50 That think is terrifying 07:50 Oh wait, my stepmom is high enough in Soda that she is on him 07:51 What about you? 07:51 99 07:51 I don't play the game 07:51 Much 09:05 Hello little chap. 09:05 o yippee. already lag? 09:05 test 09:31 100% guarantee of a dead chat right now. 09:48 <3primetime3> 200% 09:48 <3primetime3> Hey Storm! 09:48 Hi there. 09:50 * Storm2 accidentally opens the Windows store 09:50 <3primetime3> Dead chat right now. 09:51 * Storm2 makes Primetime a cup of tea/coffee/hot chocolate 09:52 <3primetime3> Thanks Storm2! By the way, the Staff page is pretty much finished. Feel free to add a description about yourself! 09:52 Link? 09:54 <3primetime3> Type in Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Staff 09:55 Where do we fill in stuff about ourselves? 09:57 <3primetime3> Next to your name? 09:57 <3primetime3> No one has done it yet. 09:57 Ah. 09:57 <3primetime3> I'll do it soon. 10:02 Even more upsetting that i idled out of here 10:02 again 10:03 <3primetime3> Haha. 10:04 All right, I added a bit of gen about myself to that page. 10:08 <3primetime3> Great! 10:08 <3primetime3> 10:08 Lag? 10:08 NVM 10:09 <3primetime3> I'm just responding to Cat's thread rresponse right now. 10:09 <3primetime3> Then...OMG...Wildone's. Geezus... 10:09 Who's Geezus? :P 10:10 <3primetime3> Geezus Cryst :/ 10:10 <3primetime3> Nevermind... 10:12 back 10:13 <3primetime3> Hey! Responding to long messages here LOL 10:14 lol, k. i'm gonna check out your new staff page... :-) 10:14 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Staff 10:14 <3primetime3> http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:3primetime3 10:14 <3primetime3> I finally uploaded another video of me playing the piano :D 10:15 <3primetime3> About the page Cat? 10:17 hmm.. no just helping myself get to it lol 10:18 ooh, lil ragtime there? 10:20 <3primetime3> Yup. I wanted to show a user on a different wiki because that's his "dream piece." 10:23 Back, I was just helping my mum get Windows 10 on her computer. 10:23 <3primetime3> I'm having fun typing this stupidly long response right now. 10:24 Richard's having fun terrorising some poor insect :D 10:24 * Catinthedark retries level 1134 10:25 * Storm2 is making Level 438 in his fanon 10:28 Lag? 10:29 <3primetime3> Nope. 10:29 <3primetime3> Just typing a long response... 10:29 <3primetime3> We should cut down the amount of rollbacks on this wiki... 10:49 <3primetime3> I removed inactive ones. 11:01 no 11:01 hi 11:01 <3primetime3> Hey! 11:10 <3primetime3> Hey Lefty! 11:10 hai 11:10 I will have to go to bed shortly. 11:10 Wildonesbot is back 11:12 <3primetime3> Yep. 11:13 <3primetime3> Everyone is "away." 11:13 Prunetune 11:13 I cannot even begin to explain what today will bring 11:14 I can't handle another one of these. 11:14 Not again so soon 11:14 It feels just yesterday 11:14 But here it is again 11:14 And this time, it's bigger. 11:15 So soon 11:15 Whatever happens, today will be HUGE 11:16 <3primetime3> Today? 11:16 Yes 11:16 It's 12:15 AM 11:16 The day ahead 11:25 <3primetime3> Dead on main chat LOL 2015 08 12